The Last Wish that came True
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: What were her thoughts during the chaos? Did she obtained what she truly desired? Will she find her way to Paradise? During the events of The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. [One Shot]


**Surprise! I guess none of you were expecting a one shot, am I right?**

 **Despite there are some things in TMGLP that I don't like, and despite I much prefer Blue Tea style than Eipix, no matter how hard I try, I can never hate this game. I will admit, Giselle charmed me. So, this one shot is basically what happened that isn't from the Detective's perspective. Peri (during) TMGLP. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Last Wish that came True

In the Garden, a magical place where people can find happiness with their deepest desires granted, was a girl conversing with an older man. The girl was fourteen years of age, but considering her youthful appearance, who knows her physical age let alone her actual age? The same thing could be for that man. He, too, is older than he should be.

The girl has fiery red hair with a long braided strand at the back and other various braids along her hair as well. Wrapped around her head and formed into a bow at the back was a yellow hair ribbon. Her icy blue eyes that appears pastel grayish blue from afar and freckles compliment her pale complexion. She's wearing a knee length blue dress that has her shoulders revealed with a white sleeveless cardigan and a necklace with a fire pendant around her neck. Not the best outfit to wear during the chilly season of Autumn, but she doesn't care. She did have beige fingerless arm warmers that have red designs on them though. On her feet are yellow sandals with matching ribbons that crisscross over each other reaching just below her knees. In her hands is a tall staff that resembles a matchstick.

The man happens to be a handsome prince with long, shoulder length, blonde hair. His green eyes and pale skin goes well with his classic features. He is wearing a pink, short sleeves shirt that exposes his chest, sleeveless dull red coat, sandy trousers, and black boots. There was some pieces of golden jewelry on him such as his cuffs, necklace, and diadem. However, something was amidst. His arms were tainted black, a mark that he is a prisoner of the Garden. The man was working with the girl, giving her special instructions in case the "destroyer" arrives. The girl heeded his warnings with care. Just now, the Landowner has entered her Garden, happily indulging himself with greed.

She needs him to stay to maintain her Garden. Hence why she let the gold coins fall from the ceiling. That should keep the man preoccupied.

"Now remember, don't let that woman get too close to you. Otherwise, she'll destroy you and your story will end terribly." the man warned.

"I never knew... That the source of all of this unhappiness was because of her." the girl whispered, still in shock.

How many fairytales were brought to ruins? How many lives have become unhappy because of the investigations? The Match Girl recalled hearing stories of such fairytales. Of course, during her naive days, she believed that all stories always end with "happily ever after". That was over two hundred years now... She come to understand that fairytales in storybooks were simply false interpretations of the true events that have transpired. Honestly, it was much like her illusions. Why accept the truth when one can live happy in stories?

There was one story in her mind that she remembered. Jack and the Beanstalk. A beautiful woman with white hair once read it to her. Who knew that a few years later, she would have met the princes of that kingdom in the sky?

She recalled the day when she first met this prince whom stands in front of her. His name is Julian and back then, roughly fourteen years ago, he and his brothers came to her. At first, they explained that they were the three knights sent to protect her, Bright Morning, Radiant Sun, and Dark Night. Over time, she got to know Julian more, who divulge more than she expected. He told her that he and his brothers were once princes of the almighty Sky Kingdom. However, a villain known as the "Fairytale Detective" brought their fairy tale into ruins. They've lost everything and lived "unhappily ever after". Now, they've scattered to save other fairytales from the woman and her meddling investigation... So they have claimed.

"It's going to be alright, Giselle." Julian comforted her, seeing through her concern eyes. "Just remember what I told you."

"R-Right." she nodded, clutching her staff tightly.

That's right. She can't be afraid. Even if this is a trap meant to lure the Detective, she won't appear weak and intimidated by this "destroyer".

"Go, I doubt she'll be attracted if you don't continue with your work." the prince urged.

"Yes, I should get going." Giselle agreed. "Now, let's make wishes come true."

"Good luck." Julian wished as he stayed behind.

Three days after the Landowner has disappeared, along with a few more strings of disappearances, finally caught the attention of the famous Detective. The Match Girl stood at the highest place alone. The town has been abandoned after the Landowner went missing. No one else was here except for her and the guest who will soon be arriving.

"She's coming to stop me. I know..." she mumbled to herself.

Eventually, not too far from the edge of Star Hallows, came a figure riding on a horse. Her waiting has finally ended as she quietly descended from the building, albeit, keeping her distance from the woman. Catching her off guard, Giselle waved her staff in her hands and directed it at the trespasser. Giselle couldn't help, but smile mischievously a bit. The enemy has been knocked down, perhaps she can stop this destroyer. However, she mustn't let the Detective catch on that she knows about her.

"Hey!" the woman yelled.

"Why do you want, outsider? Did you come to make a wish? Your desires are trivial and undeserving of my matches!" Giselle taunts the Detective.

She has to provoke the woman into following her. Then, she'll be one step closer to the Garden. Quickly, she jumps onto the rooftop and set fire to the town before leaping towards the back of the mansion. There, she waited to see what the Detective will do. For a few minutes, the woman has made it inside. Carefully peering at the windows, Giselle caught a glimpse of the woman looking through some items.

 _'So this is how she meddle in things, snooping around and reading any information she can find...'_

Eventually, the Detective cleaned the mirror and saw the Landowner! Giselle panicked a bit. She hopes the man doesn't slip any important information. After he left, she used her magic to shatter the mirror and brought the nutcrackers to life. Now, how will the Detective deal with them? The woman untied the ropes to the chandelier, crashing down on the toys. Having heard the ruckus, Giselle peered, but was caught. So, she ran and laughed. This was fun! It's like a game!

Returning to the rooftop, she waited for the Detective to get outside before leaping off to the Countryside. She was about to head to her Garden, but the sight of falling stars dazzled her. Of course, she have seen many falling stars before, but tonight was such an amazing view.

"These falling stars... So many lost souls looking for happiness." she heard a twig snapped. Turning around she started to taunt the woman again, "You'd like to be one of them, wouldn't you? But my Garden is no place for the likes of you!"

With that remark, Giselle continue towards the Gatehouse. Making her way to the Garden was easy enough. Once she got in, she needed to discuss the next step with Julian.

* * *

At the Garden, she found Julian and the two converse over what to do. The prince was delighted to hear that the Detective has arrive. It was only the matter of inviting the troublesome woman to this magical place. Even if she won't get marked and therefore, won't get sucked into the Torch of Phantasm, it would allow Giselle time to make more wishes come true.

"After you invite the Detective into your Garden, make sure you make illusions of my father and another from her previous cases." the prince instructed.

"What did your father looked like? I need to know before creating my illusions." Giselle inquired.

Julian quickly shifted into the form of his father, King Eurig. He than shifted again into the Frog Prince, Prince James. Eventually, he returned to his original form.

"I've told you what happened to my father, but you need to know about the Frog Prince. You see, the Detective killed him after learning about his past. He would have been alive and happy if it weren't for her investigations."

"I see... How horrible. I never knew that she would have gone that far."

"Alas, I once thought the same too. I tried to convinced her once to stop her exploration, but she was relentless and persistent. In the end, I lost my home and my father." he sighed.

"I feel sorry for you..." she softly whispered.

"We don't have time anymore. The Detective might have reached the castle. Invite her to the Garden and I'll handle everything here." Julian replied before stepping inside a golden cage, locking himself in.

He gave her the key to the lock before sitting down and wrapping his arms around his knees, making it appear as if he is another soul calmed by the Garden. Giselle quickly rushed to the mirror in the Castle Hallway. She quickly went over to see that the Detective have pushed her witch statue into the water. But it was okay, the statue will return. Once the Detective got inside, the Match Girl opened the connection to the mirror out there.

"Well, well... It seems your desires are stronger than I thought. The answers you seek are right here in my garden. So let's play a game. If you can find the entrance, I'll tell you everything you want to know." she spoke before cutting the communication between the mirrors.

Leaving the Detective with that message, Giselle went around her Garden to hide the key to Julian's cage. There was still time to do some more things before the woman eventually finds the entrance. After speaking with Julian on the next step should the Detective succeeds in getting into the Garden, they agreed that he will pretend to be on her side. Once he gains the Detective's trust, he will lead her to find the Wishing Well. While he does that, the Match Girl will continue to make more wishes come true.

Agreeing with the plan, Giselle left her Garden to find more people who wants their wishes to come true. As for the prince... When he was sure that he was alone, Julian continue to sat in boredom, sighing. He'll have to play the part of the victim. Oh, what a bore. Pretending to be helpless and good... How sickening! As an illusionist himself, he cannot wait to reveal his true part.

 _'Wait patiently, Julian. Soon, you'll have it all! Revenge against the Detective and this world!'_ he thought happily.

After waiting for some time, Julian eventually dozed off. Waiting for the Detective to get here was so boring. Then again, he recalled the time when she took so long getting to the Sky Kingdom. A few minutes have passed until the prince woke up to the sound of footsteps approaching. It must be her. She must have arrived.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" he called out.

"Where are you?" a feminine voice asked.

"I'm over here!" he shouted.

The footsteps got closer. Of course, it was hard to see, but he knew that it was her. Strange, she doesn't seem to change since he last saw her. He recalled Hugh telling him that there was something special about the woman. Perhaps her lack of aging over these few years are one of those special... Quality of hers.

"Are you okay?"

 _'I will be once I play you like a fool.'_ he thought.

"Finally, someone that can help! If you can get me out of here, I'll help you find a way out." the prince explained, still hiding his face. "I must warn you though, be careful whom you trust. This world if filled with illusions."

* * *

After Giselle has sent the witch statue into the Garden, she retired to her old home in the forest. It has been a while since she step into this lonesome hut in the woods. After going out and granting other people's wishes, she never had the chance to return home. This might be the last time she could stay here. Returning to this place only brought back sad memories than happier ones.

Sitting in a rocking chair, the lonely girl stared at the large window that could allow her to see the forest. This forest is very peaceful, but yet it is also very boring. Nevertheless, it's nothing compared to the happy times when it was her and her grandmother. As she stares longingly at the forest, she began resting her head on her palm with her elbow against the arm rest. Staring lazily out at the scenery, she let out a long, quiet sigh.

In some ways, she was tired. Believe it or not, but she hasn't slept for two hundred years. Ever since her grandmother disappeared, the girl never had a hint of sleep. They say that sleep brings the mind and body pleasure while the soul escapes to a world of dreams. However, she can no longer sleep. Why, you might asked? She was afraid. To rest easy and dream a beautiful dream only to wake up to the reality that she was all alone. That's why overtime, the Match Girl has developed a condition that caused her to become restless. Unable to sleep or feel physical fatigue, she has been doing nothing, but granting wishes. But even then, this repeated cycle is very boring. As for her mentality, she wasn't so sure. All she felt inside her is sadness and wrath.

Has all those years of denial finally caught up to her? Her grandmother had warned her that anger withers the mind and grief changed the heart. Has it finally caught up to her? Is she a victim of wrath and sorrow too? She doesn't know nor does she cares. It doesn't matter. So what if this monochrome life is affecting her? Soon, she'll have what she wanted.

The girl shook her head, "I shouldn't think like that. This is a good thing, even if it's a bit boring. Many people will be happy and Grandma will return."

After a few minutes, Giselle wondered, _'Julian told me that she escaped my Garden. Should I be worried? What if she tries to do something that I didn't expect?'_

Just then, she heard a creek out of nowhere. Startled, she glanced over her shoulder to gasp before glaring at the intruder.

 _'Just how dare she?! I mean, who does she think she is if she thinks it's okay to defiled my grandmother's house with her presence?!'_

Grabbing her staff, the teenager angrily stomp towards the intruder. And who is the intruder, you might asked? Why it's the meddling Detective, herself. The girl doesn't care if this Detective was taller than her or was more experienced in ruining other fairytales. She will not allow some destroyer to come and go as she pleases.

"He told me that you've escaped, but I never imagined you'd dare enter my grandmother's home. You're not welcome here." she hissed. "I was planning on welcoming you as a guest to my Garden, since you've proved yourself worthy... But I changed my mind... I don't ever want to see you again!"

Without turning around to look, she can already sensed her plant monster nearby. The hut was rumbling as loud footsteps can be heard. Finally, the windows shattered as a giant hand came from the gap. Luckily, none of the broken glass has hit her. Giving the Detective one last scornful look, Giselle climbed into the monster's hand as he pulled her away from the hut. Setting her down, the Match Girl has to return to her Garden to explained what has happened to Julian. Surely he knows what to do. As for the troublesome woman, let her deal with the plant monster... If she dares continue to pursue her.

Back in her Garden, she quickly found Julian right away. He did looked surprised to see her, but then again, perhaps he didn't expect for the plan to go so well.

"Giselle, is something the matter?"

"I hate her. She dares step into Grandma's home." she looked up at the prince. "Julian, what should I do now?"

"If she comes back to the Garden, run to the tower." the man answered. "I'm sorry, but when I was with the Detective, she destroyed your witch statue."

He showed her the remains of the statue. It was all broken stones now. Distraught, the Match Girl fell to her knees. This was a statue dedicated to her grandmother! How could that woman do this?! Sure, she used magic to animate it, but she did planned to return it to normal once everything was over! Now that is no longer possible. Meanwhile, Julian watched at the upset girl, feeling a little awkward. But behind that concerned expression was a cunning smile. She fell for it! What he had just said just now, that was a lie. He destroyed it himself to cover his image in front of the Detective when they were at the Wishing Well. Slowly, Julian started to walk away.

"W-Where are you going, Julian?" Giselle became worried.

"I have to keep up appearances, darling." the prince replied. "I'll be back soon."

But of course, that wasn't the real reason. He has to get rid of the mark...

Left all alone, Giselle felt safe to expressed some of her suppressed feelings. Of course, she would never do this in front of others. It would make them think that they can manipulate her. Utter sadness came from the girl as she just sat there, looking at the destroyed statue. But overtime, that feeling was gone, replaced with anger.

Getting up, the Match Girl headed towards the Tower. Once she got to the Town Remnants, however, a portal appeared as a pumpkin carriage drawn by a brown horse came. Stepping out of the carriage was the Detective again. Giselle became annoyed at the woman in front of her.

"Why won't you die!? You even destroyed my witch statue - like it was nothing!" she huffed. "He said you were persistent, but I never expected you to come this far! I shall never let you destroy me, or my Garden!"

Just like what Julian had told her, she immediately turns to head to the top of the Tower. There was no time left. She was hoping to save her powers until later, but it'll have to be use now. The Match Girl concentrated hard in gathering her power, especially when she heard footsteps running up from the stairs.

"Wait!" the Detective exclaimed.

"Stay back!" Giselle warned as she summoned a giant phoenix. Summoning this great beast caused the designs on her blue dress to glow a fiery color. However, the Detective threw a frost orb at her. Annoyed, she couldn't, but asked, "Why are you trying to stop me? I'm granting everyone's deepest desires!"

"Because it's not right!" the Detective argues. "People are dying because of the match sticks you give!"

"What's wrong with dying so one can live in eternal bliss? Their souls shall keep the Garden blooming for others to come!" the Match Girl retaliated.

"If you don't stop what you're doing, then I'm afraid I'll have to stop you!"

Taking that as a threat, the girl raged, "He's right! You are the true villain! You've brought doom to all fairytales with your meddling investigations!"

Very soon, Giselle felt the limits of her powers and her illusion broke. She fell to her knees, glaring at the Detective. But just then, Julian arrived! This was her chance! Maybe the prince can help her in defeating the Detective. She was about to speak, but the prince beat her to it.

"Thank you for showing the way to the top of the tower. It was the only place in the Garden I couldn't reach." he thanked the Detective.

The Match Girl frowned. What did he mean by that? Why was he thanking the woman who is trying to stop them?

"What?" the Detective inquired.

Turning to see Giselle's confused expression, Julian elaborated,"I am also an illusionist, so breaking this curse was simple. The Match Girl never truly understood her powers... All that magic wasted on her! I shall create a magnificent Garden - one this world has never seen before!"

With that remark, the prince took the Torch of Phantasm with him. She couldn't believed it! She was used! Deceived, manipulated... Everything that she had feared would happen was coming true. How could she have let this happen? Looking at the person whom she realized was never the enemy to begin with, she felt it was right to tell the woman the truth.

"Long ago, a prince came to my Garden. He was the only one to keep his free will after he made his wish. He's the one who told me you were coming to destroy me. He was feeding on my fears and dreams all along, the same way I fed this world with the fears and dreams of others."

"At least now you understood." the Detective paused. "You know, it would have been easier for me if you'd stop using the pronoun game."

The girl gave a small nod, "Now I see that my Garden was not meant to be, but if the prince holds the Torch, he'll turn it into something worse! We must stop him, at any cost!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the Detective asked as she was about to turn towards the exit.

However, the woman stopped to see that Giselle has not gotten up since their little battle. She could see that the girl was severely weakened. Returning to the Match Girl, the Detective offered a hand, surprising Giselle. The girl lowered her head to hide her blushing face as she mumbled a small "thank you" before accepting the offer.

 _'How humiliating...'_ she thought embarrassingly. _'Here, the person whom I misunderstood her intentions is seeing me like this, looking weak and pathetic.'_

When they got the Castle Hallway together, Giselle almost collapsed. She can feel her strength fleeting away with each seconds past.

"It looks like someone was angry." the Detective remarked on the broken mirror.

"Julian shattered the mirror. He said it annoyed him." the girl answered in a causal tone. "He must've passed through here. We should follow him."

Despite the dire situation, she did want to lift up the mood a bit. Directing her staff at the beanstalks that have covered the entrance to the Hedge Maze, she cast a fire ball at it, getting rid of the vines. Even just using a little bit of magic was such a chore and Giselle couldn't even hide the tired sigh that escapes her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"My power is weakening by the minute..." she replied before going ahead.

She didn't make it far though. Once stepping outside into the Hedge Maze, she nearing fall again as more beanstalks came.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm too weak. I cannot remove these beanstalks."

"Maybe you should rest a bit to gather your strength. I'll handle these beanstalks... It's not like I haven't dealt with them before."

Giselle was too tired to even argued and listened, but not before clearing one of the vines. After that, she went to rest just around the corner. Eventually, the Detective came back with an advance Magic Glass Wand and used it on the beanstalk that was blocking the way to the Distorted Garden. The woman didn't say anything and proceeded to where the battle will take place.

* * *

It was a few minute since the Detective headed over there. As she leaned against a statue, Giselle wondered what was going on over there. Perhaps the battle is starting. She could let the woman battle that sorry excuse of a prince for her...

 _"I mean, she has done this many times now. Why would this one be any different?"_ the voice that is not hers debated.

That voice... It has stuck with her for a very long time now. It was not hers nor does it belong to anyone she is familiar with. But it has always been with her. She never knew why.

 _'But what if she needs my help?'_ Giselle thought.

 _"Ha! You think she needs you? You're the reason why everything is being the way it is!"_ the voice taunted her.

The Match Girl felt discouraged to offer aid. What if the voice was right? After all, she created this mess all because of her selfish wish.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she whispered, "Grandma, I don't know what to do anymore..."

 _"Giselle, remember what I have taught you. Whenever we help people, it isn't for the reward that we sought, but because it's the right thing to do. Isn't that all we need? Not the reward, but knowing that in our hearts, we help those who needed it? Only through the act of charity and diligence, good fortune will come through."_ her grandmother once told her when she was so young.

That's right! Letting the Detective do all the work isn't correct the way. Letting someone clean up her mess isn't right. She's going to step in and help, taking responsibility and finishing the mess she started.

"Perhaps... I can atone my mistakes from this ordeal." the girl muttered.

 _"Excuse me? You? Have you forgotten what would happen if you do this? You'll die!"_ the voice argues.

"I don't care if I ended up dying. If I just stand by and do nothing, then everything that I have been fighting for would have been for nothing!"

 _"Hm... You've disappoint me, Giselle."_ the voice spoke in a bored tone. _"And here I thought we could be together for a long time. But if you insist, I guess there's no point in it anymore. I will leave in search for a new host. Enjoy death."_

And with that, the voice disappeared. It was strange. It was as if some burden was taken off of her. However, she shouldn't stay for long. She has to go help the Detective!

Arriving at the Distorted Garden, the Match Girl could see the Detective struggling with Julian. His powers are in equal amount with the Magic Glass Wand, even with the advance gem. Stepping in, she sent a blast of fire magic at Julian, shifting the balance. The battle was in their favor and soon enough, they reign victorious.

The prince was on his knees, holding his injured arm. Goodness, he look like a mess! Clearly, he doesn't look like the handsome man he was. His face was covered in grime and his clothes were torn. But that wasn't what mattered.

"Giselle! What have you done? Without the Flame of Illusions, we shall die with the Garden!" he glared at her.

The girl could only watch in sadness at the fate of her Garden as she fell on her knees, accepting the price that soon will come.

"My Garden creased to be Paradise the moment you held the Torch of Phantasm in your rotten hands. I'll gladly die for it!" she leaned against a boulder. With the last remaining ounce of magic she has left, she opened a portal back to reality for the one person who doesn't deserve to die. "Go now, Detective. Thank you. I hope you can forgive me."

With no more strength or magic, her arm fell limply by her side, unable to hold onto her staff.

As Giselle slumped against the boulder, she had a moment of reflection. She was going to die again... Just like that time when she was all alone in that dark nook. Back then, no one knew of the pain and immense sadness she had endured. And now, there wouldn't even be a chance for that to change. She was going to die all alone with her Garden. For brief moment, she thought she felt a snowflake fall on her cheeks. On contact with warmth, the flake soon melt and stream down her face. How fitting for her since she has long forgotten how to shed tears.

 _'It's cold...'_ she thought.

Is it meant to be this way? To die by herself? Is this her punishment? Perhaps if she closed her eyes, it would make Death take her much easier. It's just like that time... Back then, she was also like this. And now, she's going to make a wish - her final wish.

That winter when they first met, when the Forest Witch saved her from the cold. That was the time she realized there was someone who cared for her. That spring when her new life started, when the Forest Witch became her new grandmother. That was when she learned of her adoption. That summer when the fondest memories were made, when she learned of her magical potential. That time when they watch magical fireworks together. And now... That fall when that tragedy happened, when her grandmother had disappeared. Just like then, perhaps it's time for their parting.

 _'Grandma, I might not be coming to you because of all the mistakes that I've made.'_ Giselle thought sadly. _'But even then, I wish... I wish I could be in your arms again, just one last time is enough for me.'_

Perhaps it was a foolish wish. Why would she deserve comfort after everything she did? Still... It would be great to have that only wish be granted. She couldn't ask for anything else. This is all she wanted... To be in her grandmother's embrace one more time.

Suddenly, she felt gentle arms wrapping around her. She doesn't have to open her eyes to confirm who was hugging her because she knew.

"Grandma. There you are..."

The Detective gave a sad smile before leaving as the portal closes. As the girl dies, she can feel her soul leaving her own body. As a spirit, she manifested in her most youngest, more innocent form. Back before all the sadness she had endured in her life - at the age of six. Her bright red hair is no longer in braids, but let down. Two thin locks are resting in front of her shoulders. Her eyes are wide, full of innocent gleam, and her smile is the most purest of all, full of warmth and happiness. As a spirit now, the girl was wearing a white dress with tiny slippers on her feet.

The child hugged her grandmother tight as a different portal opens. It was a portal to the afterlife. The Forest Witch got up and started to walk towards the portal, much to the girl's confusion. Eventually, her grandmother stops and turns around. That's when she realized that she was waiting for her.

"Come, Giselle. Let's go home." the Forest Witch smiled warmly, offering a hand.

With a bright smile forming on her own face, she softly whispered, "Yeah..."

Walking hand in hand with her grandmother, the two souls are heading towards the afterlife. But just before they went through, Giselle stopped. Aware that someone was watching her, she turned around and gave a friendly goodbye wave before proceeding to Paradise.

* * *

 **Yeah, so there you have it. The ending was what I really wanted, but I understand why it can't happen in game.**

 **1) That voice in Giselle's head? That is a topic for a different story.**

 **2) I know we have seen Giselle in her old clothes in that vision and she looks the same age, but I feel that she was more younger back then. One, in the bonus game, King Oberon remarked that Giselle has grown, implying the Forest Witch adopts Giselle at a young age when he first saw her. The portrait also supports that Giselle was younger at the time.**

 **3) And we have our first breaking the forth wall moment, if you have catch it. She waved goodbye to you guys since you're the ones reading this one shot ;)  
**


End file.
